


In The Closet

by NebulaEdwards



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Comfort, Hide and Seek, I don't know anything abiut his fandom, IKEA, M/M, Wardrobe, sleepover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 13:45:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9900869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NebulaEdwards/pseuds/NebulaEdwards
Summary: 1.) I KNOW NOTHING ABOUT THIS FANDOM I WROTE THIS AS A CHALLENGE FROM A FRIEND2.) Kyungsoo and Jong in sit in a wardrobe together for nearly 12-ish hours





	

Kyungsoo wanted to make one thing very clear. The whole thing, from start to finish, had not been his idea.

But that was not to say he didn’t enjoy it.

It all started on what was supposed to be a in and out trip to Ikea. Baekhyun had dragged them all to the warehouse sized shop, yelling it was only for a “laiva”, whatever the hell that was, as he pushed Minseok and Yixing out of the door at 3 o’clock. 

20 minutes later, they’d already lost 4 guys. Jongdae and Joonmyun had disappeared somewhere near the hot dogs, and Sehun had wandered off randomly. Finally, they lost Chanyeol, who sent Baekhyun a text telling him he was seeking, and they were now playing hide and seek.

“Sucks to be you.” Jongin grinned as he walked past Yixing, who had been staring in horror at his phone. “Good luck man.”

“Yeah.” Kyungsoo agreed. “I hope the Laiva was worth it.”

Baekhyun grinned. “It will be when I kick your ass.”

They stared at him, confused.

“What?”

“It’s hide and seek.”

“And?”

Kyungsoo sighed, and looked around to see the entire group had disappeared. He turned back to Baekhyun, who had already begun counting. “Good luck with kicking my ass.” 

And with that, he shoved his hands in his pockets and began walking through the hordes of people. He, unknowingly, passed Luhan hiding inside a wardrobe, Zitao and Yifan hiding underneath two double beds and Minseok hiding inside a lift up bed. 

He didn’t hide, instead wandering through the crowds of people and checking the group chat someone had set up for the game. By the time the first person, Luhan, had been found, it was 5 o’clock. Knowing his friends, Kyungsoo knew he couldn’t convince anyone to leave even if he tried telling them the shop would be closing at some point. 

Baekhyun had been closing in on him, though. Kyungsoo was convinced he could retire and become a ninja with the artful movements he was making to keep out of sight. He was praying no one had seen him jump in that tub of stuffed sharks, or slide underneath the children’s desk he’d been pretending to examine

2 hours later, he was stumbling through the shop, in the same section he had started in. Part of him wanted to leave and let the others realise he wasn’t there.

Actually, that wasn’t a bad idea. He could walk; he didn’t live far from the warehouse. Hell, he could probably wait and see which of his roommates decided he needed to leave first. It’d serve Baekhyun right, having to drag 10 other people around the store looking for him when he wasn’t even there.

Having made up his mind, he turned around and made his way towards the exit. He was about halfway there when a hand shot out from a shelf and gripped his ankle. Screaming out in shock, Kyungsoo fell and scrambled backwards. Luckily, there were only one or two couples wandering around nearby. He smiled at them, and murmured that he thought he saw a rat, before nodding bashfully. He watched them wander away, before dropping into a crouch and looking inside the shelf. 

Jongin was grinning, perched behind the shelves. From what Kyungsoo could see, he was inside a wide wardrobe behind the shelves, leaving him perfect access to the shelves and specifically the feet of people walking by.

“Hurry up!” Jongin whispered. “Baekhyun has been searching around here for twenty minutes.”

Kyungsoo sighed and  stood up. Looking around, he saw a flash of black hair, and quickly skirted around the shelves, narrowly avoiding Baekhyun as he stalked by. Kyungsoo slipped into the wardrobe and sat down next to Jongin.

“So, what are you doing this close to the exit, Kyungsoo?” He whispered, still smiling. Even in the dimly lit wardrobe, he could see Jongin’s eyes sparkling. They were watery blue, and crinkled in the corners where he was smiling.

“I was going to leave you all here and see who noticed first.” Kyungsoo admitted. He hated how Jongin could always make him say anything at all. And of course, when he said hated, he meant loved far too much.

“Well, obviously, it was me. As usual.” Jongin winked at him, and Kyungsoo blushed slightly. 

“Have you been keeping up?” He set his phone brightness as low as it would go, and showed Jongin the group chat. “It’s only us and Yinxing left.” His phone vibrated. 

“Only us.” Jongin corrected. “So, what do you want to do for the next God knows how long?”

“Talk?”

“Sure. Actually, I need your advice. This might seem a bit sudden, but I don’t really have much other choice. I’ll have to tell you at some point anyway.” Jongin looked at him, any trace of mischief gone and glanced at his phone, which was buzzing away like crazy. “My boyfriend cheated on me and I don’t know what to do about it.”

The colour drained from Kyungsoo’s face. Jongin had a boyfriend? Who had cheated on him?

Kyungsoo stared at the wall for a second, trying to think things through. The boy he’d liked since a few months after they’d met was possibly gay, and somewhat available. No, he wasn’t even somewhat available. It was his choice to break up with his boyfriend, Kyungsoo firmly reminded himself.

“Kyungsoo? You still there?”

“What?” He looked up at Jongin. “Oh, yeah, just thinking. Heavy stuff. You were right, it is slightly unnerving. You know the usual coming out response? I’m here for you, I love you no matter what, etc.” He chuckled.

“Sorry.” Jongin replied sheepishly. “Any ideas?”

“Well, I’ll need some context, but generally that’s a no go in a relationship?”

“Okay, here’s the story. We’ve been a thing for about 3 years, and nearer to the start, I found out he was messaging this girl, let’s call her Annie. We fought about it, broke up, and then a few months later, he messaged me saying he was done with her and we got back together. Then about 6 months ago, he started going out late and not coming home for days at a time. Then she called the home phone, I picked up and she didn’t realise it was me. It made me sick, to hear her talking about me and repeating stuff he’d said.” Jongin stopped, coughing.

“I’m sorry, Jongin. I really am.” Kyungsoo said. He felt sick, as if he’d been punched in the stomach.

“So what do I do?” Jongin asked, voice wavering.

“I think you need to drop him. He sounds like, for lack of a better word, a dick.”

“But what if there’s another explanation? For it all.” Jongin pulled his legs up to his stomach and hugged them.

“Jongin,” Kyungsoo put his hand on his shoulder. “I don’t think there’s another explanation for this. You have to accept it.”

“Yeah, you’re right.” The other boy looked down to his phone again, and took a deep breath. “Should I apologise for breaking up with him via text?” 

Kyungsoo snorted. “No. Add a “I hope you die in a fire” from me though.”

Jongin laughed, and shoved his phone back into his pocket. It started buzzing again, but soon stopped. “Whoops, sent it first. Nevermind.”

Silence fell, and Kyungsoo could feel Jongin pulling his legs in tighter.

“Are you okay?” He asked.

Jongin shook his head.

“Wanna talk about it?”

Jongin hesitated, staring at the hole he’d grabbed Kyungsoo’s foot through. Kyungsoo stared as well, before he had a realisation.

“Jongin…” Kyungsoo looked up, alarmed. “Why is it so dark?”

Jongin shrugged, and rested his head on his knees. 

Kyungsoo pulled out his phone to find 3 missed calls from Baekhyun. Checking the group chat, he saw Baekhyun had been kicked out, and was a little more than irritated at them for hiding so well. It must have been later than he thought, Kyungsoo said to himself. 

“The store’s shut.” He nudged Jongin. “What do we do?”

“Wait for it to open.”

“Are you sure you’re okay?” He asked again.

“Of course I’m not okay! Why would I be okay?” Jongin threw his hands up, frustrated. “My boyfriend decided he wasn’t gay anymore, and didn’t have the decency to tell me. Instead, he spent 6 months talking shit about me to some girl I don’t even know and you think I’m okay? “Of course I don’t. But it’s your choice whether people know if you’re okay or not. And suddenly, I don’t want to be here anymore.” He made to get up, but Jongin shot his hand out and wrapped it around Kyungsoo’s. 

“I’m sorry. But please don’t go. I’ll be lonely and you’ll probably get caught by someone.”

He weighed out his choices. Leave the store, and risk getting caught, but not have to deal with the aching pain in chest, or stay and end up dealing with Jongin and his boyfriend. Looking down at Jongin’s pleading eyes, Kyungsoo swore under his breath and sat down. “You’ll be the death of me, you miserable git.”

Jongin put his head on Kyungsoo’s shoulders and sniffed. “Sorry. I just don’t want you to get caught.”

“So… Gay, huh?”

“Yeah, I’m surprised no one noticed. I spend ninety percent of the time staring at your ass.” Jongin admitted.

Kyungsoo choked, and looked up. “You should, it’s a nice one.”

“I agree.”

They laughed, and he realised, he could say it. He could tell his biggest secret to Jongin and not face repercussions.

“I thought you were serious, for a second there.” Kyungsoo giggled slightly, before he caught himself. Giggling? He was not a bloody giggler. 

They talked and laughed for hours more, until Kyungsoo’s phone died and they were huddled up watching video’s on Jongin’s. 

“Let’s play Truths.” He said suddenly, stuffing his phone back into his pocket and smiled. “I’ll go first.”

“Hey, I’m older!”

“You’ve waited long enough for this game, what’s a minute or so more?” Jongin smirked and leaned his head on the back of the wardrobe. “Have you ever actually gone out with anyone? In public, in a non-platonic way?”

Kyungsoo glared at him. “So we’re making fun of each other’s lack of love lives now?”

“Sorry.” Jongin stared at him with laughing eyes. “Favorite colour?”

 

AUTHOR’S NOTE! ON ACCOUNT OF KNOWING ABSOLUTELY NOTHING ABOUT EXO OR ANYTHING AND NOT TRUSTING THE INTERNET, I AM ESSENTIALLY MAKING THIS UP, PLEASE DON'T CRUCIFY ME, TERRIFYING FANGIRLS.

 

“Red. Favorite movie?”

“The Bee Movie?”

Kyungsoo stopped staring and looked at him. “And to think, I liked you.”

“What?” Jongin laughed. “It’s a film about animal rights!”

“No it’s not, it’s about a woman who leaves her fiancee for  _ a bee _ !”

“Whatever. What’s your favorite movie then, bee hater?”

“Pirates of the Caribbean. Of course. Pirates, myths, magic; it’s got everything.”

“Except a plot.”

“Hey, there is definitely a plot, okay?” 

“Whatever, your turn.” Jongin pouted.

“Ever kissed a guy?” Kyungsoo said, suddenly. Any trace of mischief in his voice was gone.

Kyungsoo blushed. “Different question, please.”

“What happened?”

“To answer your question yes, but he happens to be the same person who decided I had an unavoidable lack of everything that comes with being female. It doesn’t matter now, of course. He’s gone.”

“Well, I’m glad you’re not a girl.” Kyungsoo said in an attempt to lighten the mood. It failed. “He was probably “experimenting” and not thinking about the poor guy he was messing with.”

“Yeah, you’re right. No use moaning about it now though.”

“Especially when you could be moaning for other reasons.” Kyungsoo winked.

“Shut up!” Jongin pushed him, and the wardrobe shook.

“I thought the ground was meant to shake later.” 

“I’m serious.”

“What? I’m funny as hell!” 

“You wish.”

“Yeah… Jongin?”

“Hm?” Jongin looked up, and Kyungsoo felt the colour drain from his face.

“We should hang out more like this. Just the two of us, I mean.” Kyungsoo’s stomach was churning, and he tried his best to keep his breathing steady.

“Trying to tell me something, are we?” Jongin smiled, and rested his head on Kyungsoo’s shoulder. “I agree. You’re funner alone.” 

“Your boyfriend’s one unlucky son of a bitch.” Kyungsoo put his head on top of Jongin’s. “You’re a great guy, Jongin.”

“Yeah… Same to you… Night Kyungsoo..” Jongin drifted off, and moments later he was snoring softly. Kyungsoo smiled, as his eyes began to drop.

The next morning, when Baekhyun stormed the store and found the pair, he didn’t tell anyone how he’d found them.

With Kyungsoo’s arms wrapped around comfortably around Jongin’s chest and Jongin snuggling into his “friend


End file.
